<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald green by KUREKOTO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865605">Emerald green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO'>KUREKOTO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你眼睛颜色明明就那么好认。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我完全没有打这段的印象，但它很可爱</p>
<p>Hope you like it as much as I do ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我真的不懂为什么你眼镜拿掉他们就认不出来。」<br/>「你眼睛颜色明明就那么好认。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「有吗？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「当然，那么蠢的祖母绿谁认不出来？」<br/>还有那蠢到不行的憨笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真的吗？罗恩说我拿掉眼镜就没那么容易认出我呢。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「.....蠢卫斯理是不是忘了你那他妈的疤。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噢，那个我最近习惯遮住它......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那你那个糟糕到不行的拖把头总好认了吧？」<br/>「拿魔杖的方式也很蠢，不然走路的那个蠢步伐应该也很好认......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我真心觉得你能在这么多人的地方认出是因为你盯了我整整7年。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「操....破特......」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>